Kamehameha
This article is about the special move 'Kamehameha' and 'Black Kamehameha'. For the Super Attacks Super Kamehameha, Motionless Kamehameha, Extreme Speed Kamehameha, Father-Son Kamehameha, Bros. Kamehameha, or Super Kamehameha (GT), please click the link on the desired move's name. The Kamehameha is the trademark attack of the Dragon Ball franchise, and as such it is featured prominently in Dragon Ball FighterZ. It shows up as a Super Attack for Goku (Super Saiyan), Goku (SSGSS), Gohan (Teen), Gohan (Adult), Base Form Goku, and Goku (GT) However, This article is about its use as a special move. The Kamehameha appears as a special move for Goku, Goku (Super Saiyan), Krillin, Yamcha, Cell, Kid Buu, Goku (GT), and Goku Black. It differs slightly for each user. The Kamehameha appears as a Z-Assist for Goku (Super Saiyan) and Goku Black. The Kamehameha is a blue-colored beam attack that will travel across the screen. It is a true projectile. Usually, the Kamehameha deals damage in 5 separate hits. It is extremely useful for controlling the screen. Users and Variants Goku (Super Saiyan): Goku arguably has the most utility in this move. Goku can fire this move on the ground across the screen, up at a 45 degree angle while on the ground, across the screen in the air, or at a 45 degree angle downwards while in the air. The grounded lateral version is Goku's Z-Assist. Goku: In his base form, Goku's use of this move is nearly identical to his Super Saiyan counterpart. However, it only deals damage in a singular hit. On one hand, this means combos started with this move will scale slightly better, but on the other hand, it makes confirming a vanish off this move much harder. Krillin: Krillin can only fire the Kamehameha laterally across the screen, in the air or on the ground. He can hold down the input while airborne or at the start of a jump to delay the attack. The attack will be performed after the button is released, or he touches the ground. Yamcha: Yamcha can only use this move laterally across the screen while on the ground. It has slightly more start up than other character's versions of the move, but he recovers slightly quicker. He can combo off his Kamehameha by himself in the corner. Cell: Cell is the second character that arguably has the most utility in his Kamehameha. He can fire it laterally on the ground, up at a 45 degree angle, and while in the air he will fire it downwards at a much more shallow angle than Goku. This means it will cover a much larger portion of the screen. Goku Black: Black's Rose Kamehameha can be fired on the ground laterally, however, a separate input will cause Zamasu to appear behind the foe and grab them. This is effectively an unblockable beam. The regular version is Black's Z-Assist. Android 21: Using the Connoisseur Cut, Android 21 can absorb this move. She can absorb a version usable in the air and a version usable on the ground. For more information on the absorption mechanic, please refer to the Connoisseur Cut article. Kid Buu: Kid Buu can only use this move in the air. It will shoot horizontally across the screen. On the ground attempting to perform this move will instead perform Candy Beam. He cannot angle this attack. Goku (GT): This pint sized Goku has arguably one of the better variants of this move, as it has some incredible angles. On the ground, it will be fired at a shallow angle that covers a large portion of the screen. Furthermore, by pressing back or forth, he can either run forward while holding the beam before releasing it, or back up slowly before releasing it. This move can be used in the air, though you cannot hold it. It does however, have an incredible shallow downwards angle similar to Cell's variant, making it one of the better screen coverage tools in the game. Trivia * While it is common belief that one must say 'Kamehameha' to perform this attack, this is shown to not be true. Yamcha and Krillin, for instance, may simply yell or say something different. It would appear that saying the name of the attack is simply preference. * It is universally agreed every character that has a beam type attack is better off for it. * This attack is used by more users than any other special move in the entire game. Category:Techniques Category:Energy Technique Category:Projectile Category:Techniques Used By Multiple Characters Category:Aerial Attacks Category:Beam Attacks Category:Unblockable Attacks Category:Special Moves Category:Yamcha Category:Krillin Category:Cell Category:Goku Category:Goku (Super Saiyan) Category:Goku Black Category:Air-O.K. Attacks Category:Android 21 Category:Kid Buu